everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zorra Fox's Diary
Zorra Fox's Diary Please do not edit, vandalize or make any changes to this article please! Chapter One Today's the first day at Ever After High, and I'm royally nervous. Mia was already drilling my destiny into my brain before the gates even opened! She's a royal pain. Mia's the cat in my story, The Fox and The Cat, and she's constantly reminding me that I die. In the story, the fox is arrogant and says that he has thousands of tricks he can do, while the cat is modest and says he can only climb a tree. The fox laughs, but when a group of hunters come, the cat runs up the tree and the fox is killed by the hounds. For some reason, Mia and I got a bit switched up. While I was supposed to be lying and arrogant, I turned out modest and plain while Mia got my dad's traits. Anyway, before I left to go to Ever After, Mom was horrified at me leaving. It's just one less adult in the family to take care of the babies. Louis, Trevor and Benno aren't babies (They're ten) but they still require a lot of work. Auntie and Mom now are stuck back in Frog Hollow taking care of the boys and making sure they don't break any of the good china. I'll call them when I get into my dorm. This year I'm rooming with Athena again, and I couldn't be happier that it wasn't Mia. Athena and I were roommates last year, and she's definitley my best friend forever after. She has a dragon named Trelawney that lives in the stables, and I'm going to surprise her this year with Berkley. Over the summer, Mom and Auntie got me a hound dog puppy for my birthday. He's this adorable little ball of fur with droopy ears that drag on the ground when he walks, and he slides around on the floor when he's hexcited because he trips on his humongous ears. Now that I have Berkley, he can live with Trelawney in the stables and protect her from bandits or dragon-thieves or whatever thing steals dragons. The gates just opened, so I'm going to sign off now and write another entry later. See you later! -Zorra Chapter Two I feel like this year at Ever After is going to be a lot better than last year. Athena grew her hair out over the summer, and now it's this huge, thick, dark-brown glossy wave that cascades over her shoulders. I'm obsessed with her hair because mine is so plain. Anyway, I was walking to my dorm with all my stuff when I ran into this guy. He was tall and lean, but also muscular, and when I say ran into him, I literally body-checked him with a suitcase and we both tumbled to the ground. You know what, though? He got up, picked up my suitcases, and extended a hand to help me up. He had scruffy blond hair like Daring Charming, but a little more brown and messy. His warm chocolate eyes melted my heart right away. He said his name was Thomas Hopthumb, son of Hop-o'-My-Thumb. That is complicated to write. This guy, a full-fledged Royal, crown and everything, helps me to my dorm and gives me his number. He gave me his number! I'll probably wait until tomorrow to text him so I don't come off desperate, but I've never got any attention from guys before. Probably because Mia takes them before I can notice that they like me, but this was a first. Wow. I'm in shock. Oh my Grimm! He just texted me! **Hey, it's Thomas! I gave you mine, but I never caught your name.** My heart fluttered. What do I say back? Stop it, Athena, I won't ask him out right now. Athena's leaning over my shoulders and reading what I'm writing. Athena Hoot is a stuck-up- Hey! Don't cross stuff out! This is my diary, and that was a joke! Anyway, I need to text him back. **Hi, I'm Zorra (:** **Nice name! Want to meet me in the Cafeteria so we can talk more?** Ha. Take that, Athena! I didn't have to ask him out, he asked me out! I was frantically searching through my clothes, looking for something suitable to wear, when I saw Athena with my phone in her hands. I snatched it away before she could send a message. **I would love that! See you in 15!** I got to go, but I'll write you later. I'm so excited to meet him! -Zorra Category:Diaries Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction